The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
It is known that disposal of animal waste, and specifically pet stools regularly protect against disease-causing bacteria, hookworms, whipworms, and other organisms that could cause serious illness. In addition, an animal, such as a dog, can spread or contract parvovirus or coronavirus through infected feces. All of these diseases arc very serious and common.
Typically, a pet owner walking a pet carries a bag during the duration of the walk. While having a bag positioned to catch the animal waste is desirable, having to remove and manipulate said bag is unappealing, especially when the bag may have been dirtied due to the elements or even a diarrheic episode.
It is also known that there are myriad methods in which dog waste is collected, with solutions ranging from the simple to the more complicated methods and receptacles. Many pet owners use basic methods, such as a dedicated disposable scooper, to pick up their pet's waste. While this method is simple, it can prove difficult for people with injuries or limited range of motion. Other pet owners still find the entire process to be too much of a bother and leave their pet's waste to sit, regardless of any local regulations.
A variety of products have been developed that are designed to provide pet owners with effective and sanitary means of disposing of their pet's waste. These products include a number of pet septic disposal systems that act as repositories for waste material and provide for the addition of chemical agents, largely enzymes, to advance the decomposition of the waste. Another product involves a small shovel or scooper for picking up the waste and transferring it into a small container or disposable bag.
Both of these products can be troublesome and unpleasant to use, particularly the scooper which is required to be carried by the pet owner and used carefully in order to remove all of the waste from the ground. Since it is designed for reuse, the scooper is also usually cleaned following each use. Thus, pet owners often avoid using the scooper to avoid the task of cleaning it.
Other proposals have involved efficient storage and disposal of animal waste. The problem with these is that they require using hands around the waste, and do not always securely retain a lid in a closed position over the waste. Also, the container that actually receives the waste has to be cleaned, which is undesirable. Even though the above cited animal waste disposal methods and devices meet some of the needs of the market, a foot actuated animal waste receptacle for disposing and storing of waste from an animal having a counterweighted outer housing that forms a protective casing and an ornamental design, and a lid that hingedly connects to perimeter of the outer housing, pivotally moving between open and closed positions through a foot actuated hinge mechanism, and the lid being securely maintained in a closed position through a compression load stored in a compression spring, and a catch lock fastener, and a rim that holds a replaceable bag inside the outer housing for directly receiving the animal waste is still desired.